tokyomewmewpowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Ichigo Momomiya
Ichigo Momomiya (桃宮いちご, Momomiya Ichigo) is a character in the manga and anime series Tokyo Mew Mew, and the main protagonist and heroine of the story. She is the first of the Mew Mews to be introduced and her D.N.A is merged with an Iriomote Cat. Profile *'Birth Date:' March 15th. *'Chinese Zodiac:' Pisces. *'School:' Daikan Junior High School. *'School Grade:' Seventh/Eighth (Second year junior high school student, by Japanese school standards). Possibly 10th or 11th in the dub *'Blood Type:' B negative *'Affiliations:' The Mew Project, The Mew Mews, and Café Mew Mew. Story Tokyo Mew Mew Ichigo is first introduced when she is on a date with her love interest, Masaya Aoyama. She is attending a Red Data Animal exhibit with him (Although she believes that he is oblivious to her feelings, he later returns them and they begin dating). She meets the future Mew Mews at the exhibit. Suddenly, there is an earthquake and then Ichigo is injected with the D.N.A of an Iriomote Wildcat. She begins acting like a cat, by eating a lot of fish and sleeping a lot. She passes out when she is injected and has a dream of a cat jumping on her. When she wakes up, Masaya says she has been unconcious for hours. She and Masaya are then attacked by a Chimera Anima and Ryou Shirogane gives her a Mew Pendant and encourages her to transform into Mew Ichigo. Midway through the series, Ichigo gains a mysterious protector – the Blue Knight. This turns out to be Masaya. Throughout the series, Ichigo repeatedly rejects repeated advances by Kish Ikisatashi, one of her enemies, but, even though she could not accept his final declaration of love, she cried and held him when he died. Ichigo dies while transferring her own life force into Masaya after Masaya sacrifices himself to kill Deep Blue, another one of her enemies, but is subsequently revived by the Mew Aqua in Masaya. Before Masaya goes off to study abroad in England at the end of the series, Ichigo participates in a mock wedding with Masaya. Tokyo Mew Mew a La Mode Tokyo Mew Mew a La Mode reveals that Ichigo lost all of her Mew Powers and joined Masaya in England, but returned to Japan when her powers began to manifest again to aid in the battle against the Saint Rose Crusaders. Personality Ichigo is sweet, but clumsy and ditzy. Sometimes she will go crazy if she is mad or excited. She is head-over-heels in love with Masaya. Ichigo cares very much about her friends, and cannot bear to see someone hurt. However, she's also got a very bold nature and is very friendly. She's also very hard working, and very brave (the only thing that scares her is ghosts). She's a very good leader of Tokyo Mew Mew. Her hobbies are buying clothes, and spending time with Masaya Aoyama. Her favourite food is pastry with maple syrup, popcorn, pizza, pancakes, and fried tuna fish. She dislikes carrots. She is hyper and a happy, cheery person. Her friends Moe and Miwa support her relationship with Masaya. She acts quite preppy in Mew Mew Power. Appearance Ichigo has short cherry red hair. She normally has it in pigtails, but she leaves it out when she is working at Cafe Mew Mew. Without her headdress, she would bear a striking resemblance to her mother, Sakura Momomiya. Ichigo's eyes are large and brown, and her skin is light. When Ichigo is transformed, her hair and eyes turn bubblegum pink and she grows black cat ears and a tail, which has a dark pink ribbon tied around it with a bell. Her hair is let down and is curlier. She wears a short light pink dress with matching armbands and a leg band along with a choker around her neck. Her gloves are short, but her boots are dark ping, long, and reach her knees. Her Mew Mark is a pink strawberry on the inside of her right thigh. Powers Ichigo is the leader of the Mew Mews. Ryou Shirogane, a wealthy, 15-year-old boy, gave Ichigo her "Mew Pendant" so she could transform into "Mew Mew Strawberry". Later on in Tokyo Mew Mew, Ichigo meets a grey cat called Alto, who was actually Ryou as a cat, who first finds Ichigo's lost choker. Her D.N.A is infused with the Iriomote Mountain Cat. Her transformation phrase is Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis, and she transforms into Mew Ichigo. At first, Ichigo constantly frets that Masaya would not return her feelings due to her powers, but he didn't mind. She first transforms when Ryou pushes her out of a tree. Ichigo's powers are love-based and emotion-fueled. She transforms partially (cat ears and tail appearing) when she is excited or embarrased. If she is very excited or embarased she turns into a small back cat. She needs to kiss someone animal or human to transform back. Ichigo can return the chimera animas back to normal. thumb|300px|right|Mew Ichigo's Metamorphosis Tokyo Mew Mew Ichigo's weapon is the Mewberry Rod and the Strawberry Bell. It is first seen in chapter 1 of the manga. In chapter 8, the weapon is upgraded and named Strawberry Bell Join Up, because the mew's weapons join up with hers, excluding the Mewberry Rod. Her attacks are "Ribbon Strawberry Check!" and "Ribbon Strawberry Suprise". The first attack blasts enemies with light, but the second is a more powerful version of it. Another attack is "Ribbon Aqua Drops". She has a joint attack with Berry named "Ribbon Doubleberry Check". Mew Mew Power Ichigo's weapon in Mew Mew Power is still the Strawberry Bell, and her attack is "Strawberry Bell, Full Power!" She has a Rose Bell and she attacks "Rose Bell, Full Power!". and also the Strawberry Sceptre. This is her Mew Aqua attack, named "Strawberry Sceptre! Blue Aqua Drops!". Café Mew Mew While she's getting use to being a Mew Mew, Ichigo starts working undercover at Café Mew Mew as a waitress. She wears a red dress with a white, heart-shaped apron and pink and white ribbons. She also wears pink socks and laces with black shoes. The cafe is also the mew mew's homebase Relationships Family *'Sakura Momomiya ('Mother) *'Shintaro Momomiya' (Father) School Friends *'Moe Yanagida' *'Miwa Honjo' *[[Masaya Aoyama|'Masaya Aoyama']] (Also her boyfriend) Team Mates *'Mint Aizawa ' *'Lettuce Midorikawa ' *'Pudding Fong ' *'Zakuro Fujiwara ' *'Berry Shirayuki ' *'Ringo Akai ' *'Ryou Shirogane ' *'Keiichiro Akasaka ' Name Changes In the Danish, Thai and Hebrew dubs of the Tokyo Mew Mew anime, Ichigo retains her original Japanese name. However, in Mew Mew Power she is renamed Zoey Hanson. In the Spanish, Hungarian, French, Portuguese and Brazilian adaptations of the anime, Ichigo retains her English name. In the Koren dub, Ichigo is renamed Berry, and in the Italian one she is name Strawberry. Her Mew Form in the Italian dub is renamed Mew Berry. In the Mandarin Chinese dub, Ichigo is named Xiao-Mei, and in the Cantonese dub, she is named Chau-Mui. In Albania, she is called Anisa. Voice Actresses In the original Tokyo Mew Mew anime, Ichigo's voice actress is Saki Nakajima. Saki Nakajima also provides Ichigo's voice for the Tokyo Mew Mew video games, and she sang the anime's ending theme song. She also sang the songs Ichigo's character songs. The songs can be found on "Tokyo Mew Mew Character Songs Collection Disk 1 Ichigo". Her character songs are Saikyo ni Happy, Strawberry Power, and a remix of the Tokyo Mew Mew anime's ending theme song named Koi wa a la mode (LOVE EXTENDED MIX ~ ICHIGO SOLO). *In the 4Kids English dub, named Mew Mew Power, Ichigo's voice actress is''' '''Amanda Brown. *In the Italian dub, she is voiced by Debora Magnaghi. *In the Spanish dub, her voice actress is Alejandra Ramirez. *Samira Fernandes voices Ichigo in the Brazilian dub. *In the Portuguese dub, Ichigo is voiced by Sandra de Castro. *In the French dub, her voice actress is Sophie Landresse. *In the Danish dub, her voice actress is Amalie Dollerup. *In the Korean dub, Ichigo is voiced by Jeong Mizuk. *In the Dutch dub, Ichigo's voice is provided by Rebecca Scholtes. Trivia *In an episode of Mew Mew Power, Ichigo said that she was not a good dancer. She provided evidence for this when she revealed that, when she attempted to do the famous Macarena dance, she sent five people to the emergency room, just by dancing. *Iriomote Wildcats live in Taiwan. There are only 100-60 left there. See Also *Mint Aizawa *Lettuce Midorikawa *Pudding Fong *Zakuro Fujiwara *Masaya Aoyama Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Female characters Category:Mew Mews Category:Daikan Junior High School students